


Closure

by needlepit



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death by Asphyxiation, Other, teeth gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlepit/pseuds/needlepit
Summary: The locked up, long forgotten Adam wished for death to come and claim him, but little did he know that death was already on it's way.A more in-depth writing detailing Adam's death by Amanda's hands (as shown in Saw 3)
Kudos: 6





	Closure

Footsteps were making their way down the long, abandoned hallway. The walking figure stopped in front of a large metal door, staring at it intently. The figure casted a shadow into the room ahead as they slid open the door. The person to first enter the room in a while was Amanda Young, Jigsaw’s loyal apprentice-in-training. She would stare into the dark bathroom ahead with a slight sense of heightened anxiety. 

Amanda’s flashlight would carefully trace around the room, shining it’s light at the semi-freshly cut foot in the corner, the blood covered bathroom tiles and eventually.. Adam who was sitting across the room. With hesitant steps Amanda approached him, not quite sure whether he was dead already or not. Adam was hunched over, as if he had simply fallen asleep in the dirty bathroom. 

Walking up to him, Amanda carefully placed down the flashlight and crouched down next to him.   
‘’Adam.’’ She whispered. No answer. ‘’Adam’’ She repeated, letting her fingers hover under the young man’s nose in order to check whether or not the guy was still breathing.   
And just like that, Adam let out a tired gasp, rolling his head to look at the mysterious visitor. He was so very tired, barely holding onto life. Amanda winced, Adam still being alive made her job much harder. God have mercy.

Adam’s thoughts were hazy, blurry, a complete mess. He felt overjoyed to finally have someone come for him, but considering the state he was in, Adam was unable to express his relief. The help Lawrence had promised for had finally come after all this time!

‘’Come here’’ Amanda continued to whisper, gently wrapping her arm around Adam’s shoulder ‘’I’m gonna help you’’ She reassured. Adam was quite out of it, but once the word ‘help’ registered in his mind he felt much more at ease. Finally he could get out of this shithole. He thought about getting his life back on track once he would get out..maybe quitting smoking would be an easy first step. 

‘’I’m gonna free you..’’ Amanda said, her voice shaky as she rustled with a large piece of cling wrap. Despite his state even Adam knew that the sound of plastic couldn’t possibly mean any good. At that point it hit him that ‘freeing him’ wasn’t probably what he thought it was going to be. 

Before he could even muster up the power to say anything back, the cling wrap had already been pressed against his pale face. Amanda whined as she pulled back, trying to suffocate the weakened Adam who was desperately trying to fight her off.

The pained sounds that escaped from Adam’s mouth were incomprehensible, but it didn’t take no rocket scientist to figure out that he was desperate. Plain miserable. The guilt in Amanda’s gut twisted around as Adam tried to crawl away from her, which instead tightened up the wrap around his face. He was gasping and struggling around with the remaining ounces of strength he had left. 

In his carelessness Adam bashed his face against the rim of the toilet beside them. The stinging pain was horrible, Adam could feel a tooth come loose within his gums as he jolted his head back. Blood started seeing from his mouth and against the plastic. His face felt hot, the warmth of his own blood washing over him while shaking his head around violently. Amanda let out yelps and cries as she remained her upper hand over Adam. She really didn’t want to do this, but she felt like there was no choice but to mercy kill the remaining player. That’s all that Adam was to her in the end, just another pawn to take care of.

With gurgles and gasps Adam felt his vision get blurrier, as if he was running through a thick wall of fog. His head was getting dizzy, the last bits of air running out of him. Even then he would continue to flail his arms around, trying to make his attacker loosen up their grip on the wrap. But it was to no avail. Adam breathed in, the plastic blocking up his airways as the blood from his mouth further stained his face. And then..silence.

A scene which seemed to last a lifetime finally came to a close. Adam’s body became limp, his hands dropping down while Amanda was still holding onto the plastic. She knew very well that he was dead already, but just in case. Just in case. Just to make sure. 

Amanda sobbed as she eventually loosened up her grip and stopped choking Adam. She was already in too deep. With shaky legs Amanda stood up, tightly clutching onto the bloodied cling wrap that still had a slight warmth to it from it’s victim. The guilty twist and churn in her gut was even greater now that the deed had been done. There was no time to feel anxious, Amanda had other chores to do, other games to plan. Picking up the flashlight from before and walking back to the door Amanda stopped to take one final glance back at what used to be Adam Stanheight. A man that could have lived, but lost the game. 

With a sorry look Amanda closed the bathroom door and turned around, letting the poor man rot in what became his cage. A cage where he would not ever be released from, not even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in my summary, this is a written version of Adam's death as shown in Saw 3! I thought about adding some details and trying to figure out how to write their characters. I also have some alternative scenarios in mind, but they would be much longer fics so..we'll see when they'll be released!


End file.
